Need OC's for Falling Feathers!
by Dawnflightt
Summary: *CLOSED* Well, I'd like characters for my story, Falling Feathers. Please submit in the reviews!
1. Need OC's!

Hey, everyone!  
I need characters for my newest story, Falling Feathers. (EDIT: Not anymore!)  
You may only give in one or two OC's.  
If you want to submit an OC, please fill in the form below in a review:

Name:  
Appearance:  
Rank (Warrior, apprentice, kit, elder, loner, or queen):  
Clan (Thunder, River, Shadow, or Wind):  
Personality:  
Mate: (leave blank if you don't want a mate)

Thank you if you give in a character! I will update and add allegiances every few days once I get enough.  
~ Dawny


	2. Allegiances 1!

Hey, everyone!

I'd like to thank you all for reviewing on my stories and in this! The allegiances have been filled with your characters!

(*Fanfiction user*) - These are the cats given by FFa users. (Their names come after their cat's descriptions)

('*Guest*') - These are guest reviewers giving in OC's.

A lot of you have been adding ShadowClan/ThunderClan warriors. The main Clan for Falling Feathers will be ShadowClan! (doesn't mean you should start filling only ShadowClan with cats)

 **All the deputy spots have been taken.**

I made the leaders.

I need **elders, queens** and **apprentices** for **all Clans** , remember! Not just warriors!

We need:

A ThunderClan/WindClan medicine cat! Though if someone submits one/two medicine cats in one of those Clans already, please don't submit anymore.

Elders and queens for ThunderClan/ShadowClan

Lots of WindClan and RiverClan warriors/apprentices are needed. And elders/queens are required, too! Not as much as warriors/apprentices though.

* * *

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:**

Ivystar - _Grey she-cat with dark green eyes._

 **Deputy:**

Reedfrost - _Pale gold she-cat with ice-blue eyes._ (Rainstorm Of ShadowClan)

 **Medicine cat/s:**

Willowfall - _White she-cat with sand-coloured stripes, black ear and tail tips, two black paws, and silver, eyes._ ('Anon')

 **Warriors:**

Quietleaf - _Small silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and a black paw._ (Rainstorm of ShadowClan)

Lilyfrost - _Glossy-furred she-cat with ice-blue eyes, plumy tail, and pale-red ears, paws, tail tip, and pale-red patches on her back._ ('Scarlet')

Strikeheart - _Silver-and-black she-cat with green eyes._ (Silverstar345)

Apprentice: Amberpaw

Nightshadow - _Black tom with grey stripes and blue eyes._ (Silverstar345)

Tumblecinder - _Black she-cat with white dapples and pale yellow eyes._ ('Pashhash')

 **Apprentices:**

Amberpaw - _Red-furred she-cat with a thick tail and amber eyes._ (1-Red-1)

 **Queens:**

 **Elders:**

* * *

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:**

Thimblestar - _Pale red tom with black spots and blue eyes._

 **Deputy:**

Blueflame - _Blue-grey tom with fiery gold eyes._ ('Pashhash')

 **Medicine cat/s:**

 **Warriors:**

Maplefur - _Long-legged ginger tom with deep blue eyes._ ('Stonestar')

Lynxflame - _Long-legged lynx-point tom with blue-grey eyes and large white-toed paws._ (AxelKatt)

Downyflame - _Small cream she-cat with brown eyes._ (Unicorn brownies)

Duskshine - _Golden tom with bright green eyes, grey paws, and white tail-tip._ (Redtail1192)

Stormfire - _Dark-grey tom with fiery gold eyes and black-shaded paws, ears, tail, face, and chest._ (Tawnypelt27)

Fawnheart - _Long-furred pale brown she-cat with green eyes and tufted ears._ ('Pikawarriorcat')

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

Tangledfur - _Grey she-cat with tangled fur and a black chest, ear tips, and blue-green eyes._ (Tawnypelt27)

 **Elders:**

* * *

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:**

Thistlestar - _Black tom with brown paws and amber eyes._

 **Deputy:**

Sparkheart - _Long-legged, small-pawed black she-cat with amber eyes and a white underbelly, muzzle, paws and a long tail with a white tail-tip._ (Redtail1192)

 **Medicine cat/s:**

 **Warriors:**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

 **Elders:**

* * *

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader:**

Breamstar - _Glossy silver-dappled she-cat with strange greenish-brown eyes._

 **Deputy:**

Rippleheart - _Grey tabby tom with pale blue eyes._ (Softballmania24)

 **Medicine cat/s:**

Featherpool - _Long-furred silver-grey she-cat with placid blue eyes and a white paw, tail-tip, and a cream underbelly._ ('SpiritedSilver')

 **Warriors:**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

Larkwing - _Brown tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes._ (Softballmania24)

 **Elders:**

* * *

As you can see, we need WindClan and RiverClan cats. Thanks for all your awesome OC's!

~ Dawny


	3. Allegiances 2!

Hello!

Thanks for your awesome submissions!

Most of you seem to be adding more than 2 cats (I didn't want too many from one person) but a lot are going against it and adding more than two (such as adding kits/family/mate). So is it all right if I make my own kits for queens now? Sorry if you don't like that idea but I'm getting caught up in listing up kits that other people have made.

I'd also like to ask if it's okay if I assign apprentices to random cats?

Notes:

\- I'm not putting up any cats with purple/violet or red eyes. Silver, brown and hazel eyes are okay, but I _will_ change purple/red eyed cats to blue/amber eyed cats.

\- Just wanna repeat this again: I really want elders and queens. (I have enough ThunderClan queens, though.)

\- Cats without a username beside them are my cats. (All the leaders and a few warriors/apprentices/elders)

\- The **deputy** and **medicine cat spots** have **all been taken** except for a **WindClan medicine cat.**

\- I really need **ShadowClan queens** and **elders.**

\- I would like some **RiverClan** and **WindClan** cats. A few more ShadowClan cats are fine, though.

\- I do not need anymore ThunderClan warriors. I now only need a few apprentices and elders for ThunderClan.

* * *

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:**

Ivystar - _Grey she-cat with dark green eyes._

 **Deputy:**

Reedfrost - _Pale gold she-cat with ice-blue eyes._ (Rainstorm Of ShadowClan)

 **Medicine cat/s:**

Willowfall - _White she-cat with sand-coloured stripes, black ear and tail tips, two black paws, and silver eyes._ ('Anon')

 **Warriors:**

Quietleaf - _Small silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and a black paw._ (Rainstorm of ShadowClan)

Lilyfrost - _Glossy-furred she-cat with light green-blue eyes, plumy tail, and pale-red ears, paws, tail tip, and pale-red patches on her back._ ('Scarlet')

Strikeheart - _Silver-and-black she-cat with green eyes._ (Silverstar345)

Apprentice: Amberpaw

Nightshadow - _Black tom with grey stripes and blue eyes._ (Silverstar345)

Tumblecinder - _Black she-cat with white dapples and pale yellow eyes._ ('Pashhash')

Apprentice: Vixenpaw

Forestash - _Fluffy brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, underbelly, and green eyes._ ('Fat Cat Fevah')

Fjordrunner - _White tom with ice-blue eyes._ ('Fat Cat Fevah')

Ashenfoot - _Pale grey-brown tom with dark brown paws and amber eyes._

Driftpool - _Grey she-cat with a shaded dark grey back and blue eyes._

 **Apprentices:**

Amberpaw - _Red-furred she-cat with a thick tail and amber eyes._ (1-Red-1)

Vixenpaw - _Fox-coloured she-cat with green eyes._ ('Jerome')

 **Queens:**

 **Elders:**

Maplefur - _Old brown tom with green eyes._ ('Guest')

* * *

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:**

Thimblestar - _Pale red tom with black spots and blue eyes._

 **Deputy:**

Blueflame - Blue-grey tom with fiery gold eyes. ('Pashhash')

 **Medicine cat/s:**

Leafdapple - _Pale brown she-cat with orange, black, and white leaf-shaped spots and hazel eyes._ (ItsMeLillia)

Meadowpaw - _White she-cat with dark-brown patches on her back and piercing green eyes._ (ItsMeLillia)

 **Warriors:**

Maplefur - _Long-legged ginger tom with deep blue eyes._ ('Stonestar')

Lynxflame - _Long-legged lynx-point tom with blue-grey eyes and large white-toed paws._ (AxelKatt)

Downyflame - _Small cream she-cat with brown eyes._ (Unicorn brownies)

Duskshine - _Golden tom with bright green eyes, grey paws, and white tail-tip._ (Redtail1192)

Stormfire - _Dark-grey tom with fiery golden-yellow eyes and black-shaded paws, ears, tail, face, and chest._ (Tawnypelt27)

Fawnheart - _Long-furred pale brown she-cat with green eyes and tufted ears._ ('Pikawarriorcat')

Panthersky - _Black she-cat with yellow eyes and a white paw._ (TheCrystallineWarrior)

Apprentice: Nightpaw

Cloudheart - _White tom with green eyes and a black paw._ (TheCrystallineWarrior)

Paleshadow - _Creamy orange tom with amber eyes._ ('ThunderSplash')

Beetlefoot - _Black and brown tom with green eyes._ (Animal4Life)

Snowcloud - _White she-cat with blue eyes. (Animal4Life)_

Milkwing - _Cream she-cat with silver eyes._

Sunset - _Scarred golden tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes._

 **Apprentices:**

Nightpaw - _Glossy, smooth-furred black she-cat with white specks and amber eyes speckled with gold._ (ItsMeLillia)

 **Queens:**

Tangledfur - _Grey she-cat with tangled fur and a black chest, ear tips, and blue-green eyes._ (Tawnypelt27)

Spottedberry - _Black she-cat with a white underbelly, ginger spots, and silver eyes._ (ItsMeLillia)

Bluefire - _Silvery-blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes._ (Animal4Life)

 **Elders:**

* * *

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:**

Thistlestar - _Black tom with brown paws and amber eyes._

 **Deputy:**

Sparkheart - _Long-legged, small-pawed black she-cat with amber eyes and a white underbelly, muzzle, paws and a long tail with a white tail-tip._ (Redtail1192)

Apprentice: Hollowpaw

 **Medicine cat/s:**

 **Warriors:**

Fuzzycloud - _Black tom with fur that sticks out in all directions and piercing amber eyes._ ('Jerome')

Ambertail - _Pale ginger tabby tom with a sleek tail and amber eyes. (AxelKatt)_

Hazelpelt - Light grey tom with brown patches and blue eyes. ('Guest')

 **Apprentices:**

Hollowpaw - _Black tom with a bushy tail and yellow eyes._ ('greys cat')

 **Queens:**

Chestnutheart - _Long-legged dark brown she-cat with darker ears and amber eyes._ ('Guest')

 **Elders:**

* * *

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader:**

Breamstar - _Glossy silver-dappled she-cat with strange greenish-brown eyes._

Apprentice: Bubblepaw

 **Deputy:**

Rippleheart - _Grey tabby tom with pale blue eyes._ (Softballmania24)

 **Medicine cat/s:**

Featherpool - _Long-furred silver-grey she-cat with placid blue eyes and a white paw, tail-tip, and a cream underbelly._ ('SpiritedSilver')

Mistyclaw - _Black she-cat with silver flecks and green eyes._ ('greys cat')

 **Warriors:**

Sedgefrost - _Light cream she-cat with white paws, chest, underbelly, tail-tip, and ice-blue eyes._ (ThunderSplash)

Apprentice: Pebblepaw

Silvertail - _Long-furred silver-grey she-cat with placid blue eyes and two white paws, tail-tip, a white ear, and cream underbelly. ('SpiritedSilver')_

 **Apprentices:**

Pebblepaw - _Grey tom with brown eyes._

Bubblepaw - _Glossy-furred grey she-cat with white-tipped fur and bright amber eyes._

 **Queens:**

Larkwing - _Brown tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes._ (Softballmania24)

 **Elders:**

Troutfur - _Old grey she-cat with black stripes and brown eyes._ ('Guest')

* * *

Thanks for all your awesome characters!

~ Dawny


	4. Allegiances 3!

Thank you all for your characters! The allegiances are nearly complete! The next set of allegiances should be the **completed** allegiances.

Notes:

\- A lot of you are going overboard with these characters. (Not a bad thing) so can I ask if ya'll can just tone it down and not give me kits? Since I don't think most of the queens in the allegiances have kits at the exact same time. So if you've su,nitted your own kits, I'm probably not using them. Sorry.

\- Remember that I **won't be able to to mention every cat in the story**. Most cats in the Clans will be either **side characters** , may (accidentally) **never appear as a significant character,** or **I have ideas for them.** So please don't get upset if your characters don't appear often as the story goes.

\- I desperately need **WindClan and RiverClan warriors**. **I do not need ShadowClan/ThunderClan warriors **anymore.

\- I do not need any more queens or apprentices, but thanks for all of them! I only need elders in ThunderClan and WindClan now!

\- I will upload the next chapter at at least 55 to 60 reviews. Remember, I **only want one cat in every review** , not 2 or more.

* * *

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:**

Ivystar - _Grey she-cat with dark green eyes._

 **Deputy:**

Reedfrost - _Pale gold she-cat with ice-blue eyes._ (Rainstorm Of ShadowClan)

 **Medicine cat/s:**

Willowfall - _White she-cat with sand-coloured stripes, black ear and tail tips, two black paws, and very light blue, nearly silver, eyes._ ('Anon')

Stormpaw - _Dark silver tabby with stormy blue eyes._ ('Flower')

 **Warriors:**

Quietleaf - _Small silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and a black paw._ (Rainstorm of ShadowClan)

Lilyfrost - _Glossy-furred she-cat with light green-blue eyes, plumy tail, and pale-red ears, paws, tail tip, and pale-red patches on her back._ ('Scarlet')

Strikeheart - _Silver-and-black she-cat with green eyes._ (Silverstar345)

Apprentice: Amberpaw

Nightshadow - _Black tom with grey stripes and blue eyes._ (Silverstar345)

Tumblecinder - _Black she-cat with white dapples and pale yellow eyes._ ('Pashhash')

Apprentice: Vixenpaw

Forestash - _Fluffy brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, underbelly, and green eyes._ ('Fat Cat Fevah')

Fjordrunner - _White tom with ice-blue eyes._ ('Fat Cat Fevah')

Ashenfoot - _Pale grey-brown tom with dark brown paws and amber eyes._

Driftpool - _Grey she-cat with a shaded dark grey back and blue eyes._

Ashfeather - _Dusty-grey tom with amber eyes._ ('Ashy')

 **Apprentices:**

Amberpaw - _Red-furred she-cat with a thick tail and amber eyes._ (1-Red-1)

Vixenpaw - _Fox-coloured she-cat with green eyes._ ('Jerome')

 **Queens:**

Dreamshade - _Grey she-cat with amber eyes._ (Blood-red Wolf evil heart)

Cleardawn - _Fluffy white she-cat with a cream stripe going from head to tail, cream paws, and clear green eyes._ (ItsMeLillia)

Whiteshadow - _White she-cat with black ears, tail, and green eyes._ ('Icy')

 **Elders:**

Maplefur - _Old brown tom with green eyes._ ('Guest')

Leaftail - _Dark brown she-cat with lighter spots and faded green eyes._ ('Flower')

Deerspots - _Dark brown she-cat with lighter spots and faded green eyes._ (ItsMeLillia)

Snowice - _Old white she-cat with blue eyes._ (Blood-red Wolf evil heart)

* * *

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:**

Thimblestar - _Pale red tom with black spots and blue eyes._

 **Deputy:**

Blueflame - _Blue-grey tom with fiery gold eyes._ ('Pashhash')

 **Medicine cat/s:**

Leafdapple - _Pale brown she-cat with orange, black, and white leaf-shaped spots and hazel eyes._ (ItsMeLillia)

Meadowpaw - _White she-cat with dark-brown patches on her back and piercing green eyes._ (ItsMeLillia)

 **Warriors:**

Maplefur - _Long-legged ginger tom with deep blue eyes._ ('Stonestar')

Lynxflame - _Long-legged lynx-point tom with blue-grey eyes and large white-toed paws._ (AxelKatt)

Downyflame - _Small cream she-cat with brown eyes._ (Unicorn brownies)

Duskshine - _Golden tom with bright green eyes, grey paws, and white tail-tip._ (Redtail1192)

Stormfire - _Dark-grey tom with fiery golden-yellow eyes and black-shaded paws, ears, tail, face, and chest._ (Tawnypelt27)

Fawnheart - _Long-furred pale brown she-cat with green eyes and tufted ears._ ('Pikawarriorcat')

Apprentice: Flowerpaw

Panthersky - _Black she-cat with yellow eyes and a white paw._ (TheCrystallineWarrior)

Apprentice: Nightpaw

Cloudheart - _White tom with green eyes and a black paw._ (TheCrystallineWarrior)

Paleshadow - _Creamy orange tom with amber eyes._ ('ThunderSplash')

Beetlefoot - _Black and brown tom with green eyes._ (Animal4Life)

Snowcloud - _White she-cat with blue eyes._ (Animal4Life)

Milkwing - _Cream she-cat with silver eyes._

Sunset - _Scarred golden tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes._

 **Apprentices:**

Nightpaw - _Glossy, smooth-furred black she-cat with white specks and amber eyes speckled with gold._ (ItsMeLillia)

Flowerpaw - _Pale golden tabby she-cat with green eyes._ ('Flower')

 **Queens:**

Tangledfur - _Grey she-cat with tangled fur and a black chest, ear tips, and blue-green eyes._ (Tawnypelt27)

Spottedberry - _Black she-cat with a white underbelly, ginger spots, and silver eyes._ (ItsMeLillia)

Bluefire - _Silvery-blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes._ (Animal4Life)

 **Elders:**

* * *

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:**

Thistlestar - _Black tom with brown paws and amber eyes._

 **Deputy:**

Sparkheart - _Long-legged, small-pawed black she-cat with amber eyes and a white underbelly, muzzle, paws and a long tail with a white tail-tip._ (Redtail1192)

Apprentice: Hollowpaw

 **Medicine cat/s:**

Harewhisker - _Chocolate tuxedo tom with green eyes._ ('Guest')

Darkwhisker - _Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and dark, very long whiskers._ ('Sana')

 **Warriors:**

Fuzzycloud - _Black tom with fur that sticks out in all directions and piercing amber eyes._ ('Jerome')

Ambertail - _Pale ginger tabby tom with a sleek tail and amber eyes._ (AxelKatt)

Apprentice: Kestrelpaw

Hazelpelt - _Light grey tom with brown patches and blue eyes._ ('Guest')

Nightsky - _Black she-cat with dark blue eyes._ (SilverMidnightMoon)

Apprentice: Scarpaw

Ryestalk - _Tan tom with amber eyes._ ('Icy')

Tansyleaf - _Light brown she-cat with green eyes._ ('Icy')

Molefur - _Brown tabby tom with hazel eyes._ ('Sana')

 **Apprentices:**

Hollowpaw - _Black tom with a bushy tail and yellow eyes._ ('greys cat')

Scarpaw - _Black tom with blue eyes and scars lacing body._ ('person')

Kestrelpaw - _Dark brown she-cat with white ears, tail-tip, and amber eyes._ ('Briarfeather')

 **Queens:**

Chestnutheart - _Long-legged dark brown she-cat with darker ears and amber eyes._ ('Guest')

 **Elders:**

* * *

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader:**

Breamstar - _Glossy silver-dappled she-cat with strange greenish-brown eyes._

Apprentice: Bubblepaw

 **Deputy:**

Rippleheart - _Grey tabby tom with pale blue eyes._ (Softballmania24)

 **Medicine cat/s:**

Featherpool - _Long-furred silver-grey she-cat with placid blue eyes and a white paw, tail-tip, and a cream underbelly._ ('SpiritedSilver')

Mistyclaw - _Black she-cat with silver flecks and green eyes._ ('greys cat')

 **Warriors:**

Sedgefrost - _Light cream she-cat with white paws, chest, underbelly, tail-tip, and ice-blue eyes._ (ThunderSplash)

Apprentice: Pebblepaw

Silvertail - _Long-furred silver-grey she-cat with placid blue eyes and two whites paws, tail-tip, a white ear, and cream underbelly._ ('SpiritedSilver')

Redsplash - _Red-brown tom with green eyes._ ('Icy')

 **Apprentices:**

Pebblepaw - _Grey tom with brown eyes._

Bubblepaw - _Glossy-furred grey she-cat with white-tipped fur and bright amber eyes._

 **Queens:**

Larkwing - _Brown tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes._ (Softballmania24)

Simmerstream - _Silvery-black she-cat with clear blue eyes._ ('Icy')

Briarfeather - _Dusty brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and pale green eyes._ ('Briarfeather')

 **Elders:**

Troutfur - _Old grey she-cat with black stripes and brown eyes._ ('Guest')

Pebblesplash - _Grey tom with splashes of black-brown, a white patch over one eye, scar on belly, and hazel eyes._ ('SpiritedSilver')

* * *

 **Non-Clan Cats:**

Wave - _Long-legged blue-grey tom with yellow eyes._ ('Waveyy')

* * *

Thank you all for your cats. The allegiances are finished next chapter.

~ Dawny


	5. Allegiances COMPLETED!

I'd like to thank everyone for their characters. The allegiances have been completed, and they will posted in chapter 3 of Falling Feathers!

For reviewers 'Flower' and 'my name is name', I had to move Swiftclaw and Sandspots to ThunderClan. Sorry.

* * *

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:**

Ivystar - _Grey she-cat with dark green eyes._

 **Deputy:**

Reedfrost - _Pale gold she-cat with ice-blue eyes._ (Rainstorm Of ShadowClan)

 **Medicine cat/s:**

Willowfall - _White she-cat with sand-coloured stripes, black ear and tail tips, two black paws, and very light blue, nearly silver, eyes._ ('Anon')

Stormpaw - _Dark silver tabby with stormy blue eyes._ ('Flower')

 **Warriors:**

Quietleaf - _Small silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and a black paw._ (Rainstorm of ShadowClan)

Lilyfrost - _Glossy-furred she-cat with light green-blue eyes, plumy tail, and pale-red ears, paws, tail tip, and pale-red patches on her back._ ('Scarlet')

Strikeheart - _Silver-and-black she-cat with green eyes._ (Silverstar345)

Apprentice: Amberpaw

Nightshadow - _Black tom with grey stripes and blue eyes._ (Silverstar345)

Tumblecinder - _Black she-cat with white dapples and pale yellow eyes._ ('Pashhash')

Apprentice: Vixenpaw

Forestash - _Fluffy brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, underbelly, and green eyes._ ('Fat Cat Fevah')

Fjordrunner - _White tom with ice-blue eyes._ ('Fat Cat Fevah')

Ashenfoot - _Pale grey-brown tom with dark brown paws and amber eyes._

Driftpool - _Grey she-cat with a shaded dark grey back and blue eyes._

Ashfeather - _Dusty-grey tom with amber eyes._ ('Ashy')

 **Apprentices:**

Amberpaw - _Red-furred she-cat with a thick tail and amber eyes._ (1-Red-1)

Vixenpaw - _Fox-coloured she-cat with green eyes._ ('Jerome')

 **Queens:**

Dreamshade - _Grey she-cat with amber eyes._ (Blood-red Wolf evil heart)

Cleardawn - _Fluffy white she-cat with a cream stripe going from head to tail, cream paws, and clear green eyes._ (ItsMeLillia)

Whiteshadow - _White she-cat with black ears, tail, and green eyes._ ('Icy')

 **Elders:**

Maplefur - _Old brown tom with green eyes._ ('Guest')

Leaftail - _Dark brown she-cat with lighter spots and faded green eyes._ ('Flower')

Deerspots - _Dark brown she-cat with lighter spots and faded green eyes._ (ItsMeLillia)

Snowice - _Old white she-cat with blue eyes._ (Blood-red Wolf evil heart)

* * *

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:**

Thimblestar - _Pale red tom with black spots and blue eyes._

 **Deputy:**

Blueflame - _Blue-grey tom with fiery gold eyes._ ('Pashhash')

 **Medicine cat/s:**

Leafdapple - _Pale brown she-cat with orange, black, and white leaf-shaped spots and hazel eyes._ (ItsMeLillia)

Meadowpaw - _White she-cat with dark-brown patches on her back and piercing green eyes._ (ItsMeLillia)

 **Warriors:**

Maplefur - _Long-legged ginger tom with deep blue eyes._ ('Stonestar')

Lynxflame - _Long-legged lynx-point tom with blue-grey eyes and large white-toed paws._ (AxelKatt)

Downyflame - _Small cream she-cat with brown eyes._ (Unicorn brownies)

Duskshine - _Golden tom with bright green eyes, grey paws, and white tail-tip._ (Redtail1192)

Stormfire - _Dark-grey tom with fiery golden-yellow eyes and black-shaded paws, ears, tail, face, and chest._ (Tawnypelt27)

Apprentice: Flowerpaw

Fawnheart - _Long-furred pale brown she-cat with green eyes and tufted ears._ ('Pikawarriorcat')

Panthersky - _Black she-cat with yellow eyes and a white paw._ (TheCrystallineWarrior)

Apprentice: Nightpaw

Cloudheart - _White tom with green eyes and a black paw._ (TheCrystallineWarrior)

Paleshadow - _Creamy orange tom with amber eyes._ ('ThunderSplash')

Beetlefoot - _Black and brown tom with green eyes._ (Animal4Life)

Snowcloud - _White she-cat with blue eyes._ (Animal4Life)

Milkwing - _Cream she-cat with silver eyes._

Sunset - _Scarred golden tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes._

 **Apprentices:**

Nightpaw - _Glossy, smooth-furred black she-cat with white specks and amber eyes speckled with gold._ (ItsMeLillia)

Flowerpaw - _Pale golden tabby she-cat with green eyes._ ('Flower')

 **Queens:**

Tangledfur - _Grey she-cat with tangled fur and a black chest, ear tips, and blue-green eyes._ (Tawnypelt27)

Spottedberry - _Black she-cat with a white underbelly, ginger spots, and silver eyes._ (ItsMeLillia)

Bluefire - _Silvery-blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes._ (Animal4Life)

 **Elders:**

Swiftclaw - Pale ginger tabby tom with darker splotches, green eyes, and a greying muzzle. ('Flower')

Sandspots - Tan tom with white dapples and brown eyes. ('my name is name')

* * *

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:**

Thistlestar - _Black tom with brown paws and amber eyes._

 **Deputy:**

Sparkheart - _Long-legged, small-pawed black she-cat with amber eyes and a white underbelly, muzzle, paws and a long tail with a white tail-tip._ (Redtail1192)

Apprentice: Hollowpaw

 **Medicine cat/s:**

Harewhisker - _Chocolate tuxedo tom with green eyes._ ('Guest')

Darkwhisker - _Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and dark, very long whiskers._ ('Sana')

 **Warriors:**

Fuzzycloud - _Black tom with fur that sticks out in all directions and piercing amber eyes._ ('Jerome')

Ambertail - _Pale ginger tabby tom with a sleek tail and amber eyes._ (AxelKatt)

Apprentice: Kestrelpaw

Hazelpelt - _Light grey tom with brown patches and blue eyes._ ('Guest')

Nightsky - _Black she-cat with dark blue eyes._ (SilverMidnightMoon)

Apprentice: Scarpaw

Ryestalk - _Tan tom with amber eyes._ ('Icy')

Tansyleaf - _Light brown she-cat with green eyes._ ('Icy')

Molefur - _Brown tabby tom with hazel eyes._ ('Sana')

Shadefern - _Dark grey tom with light blue eyes._ ('Flower')

 **Apprentices:**

Hollowpaw - _Black tom with a bushy tail and yellow eyes._ ('greys cat')

Scarpaw - _Black tom with blue eyes and scars lacing body._ ('person')

Kestrelpaw - _Dark brown she-cat with white ears, tail-tip, and amber eyes._ ('Briarfeather')

 **Queens:**

Chestnutheart - _Long-legged dark brown she-cat with darker ears and amber eyes._ ('Guest')

Softmallow - _Cream she-cat with a fluffy chest and blue eyes._ (Etherose)

 **Elders:**

Paleflower - _Cream she-cat with pale brown stripes._ (Etherose)

Kestrelstreak - _Wiry light-brown she-cat with darker streaks and scars on one of her amber eyes._ ('SpiritedSilver')

* * *

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader:**

Breamstar - _Glossy silver-dappled she-cat with strange greenish-brown eyes._

Apprentice: Bubblepaw

 **Deputy:**

Rippleheart - _Grey tabby tom with pale blue eyes._ (Softballmania24)

 **Medicine cat/s:**

Featherpool - _Long-furred silver-grey she-cat with placid blue eyes and a white paw, tail-tip, and a cream underbelly._ ('SpiritedSilver')

Mistyclaw - _Black she-cat with silver flecks and green eyes._ ('greys cat')

 **Warriors:**

Sedgefrost - _Light cream she-cat with white paws, chest, underbelly, tail-tip, and ice-blue eyes._ (ThunderSplash)

Apprentice: Pebblepaw

Silvertail - _Long-furred silver-grey she-cat with placid blue eyes and two whites paws, tail-tip, a white ear, and cream underbelly._ ('SpiritedSilver')

Redsplash - _Red-brown tom with green eyes._ ('Icy')

Apprentice: Rosepaw

Pearltail - _Sleek-furred cream she-cat with blue eyes._ ('Flower')

 **Apprentices:**

Pebblepaw - _Grey tom with brown eyes._

Bubblepaw - _Glossy-furred grey she-cat with white-tipped fur and bright amber eyes._

Rosepaw - _Dark cream she-cat with lighter patches and amber eyes._ ('Flower')

 **Queens:**

Larkwing - _Brown tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes._ (Softballmania24)

Simmerstream - _Silvery-black she-cat with clear blue eyes._ ('Icy')

Briarfeather - _Dusty brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and pale green eyes._ ('Briarfeather')

Smokeflame - _Silver-and-orange patched tabby she-cat with blue eyes._ ('Silvv')

 **Elders:**

Troutfur - _Old grey she-cat with black stripes and brown eyes._ ('Guest')

Pebblesplash - _Grey tom with splashes of black-brown, a white patch over one eye, scar on belly, and hazel eyes._ ('SpiritedSilver')

Brightsand - _Pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes._ (Etherose)

 **Non-Clan Cats:**

Wave - _Long-legged blue-grey tom with yellow eyes._ ('Waveyy')

* * *

Well, that marks the end of our allegiances. Thank you all for your amazing and cool characters. Most of them will be appearing in Falling Feathers and in it's possible sequel!

~ Dawny


End file.
